An aircraft heating system can comprise an electrothermal heater that converts electrical energy into thermal energy (i.e., heat). Graphite fabric has recently shown great promise for functioning as the heating element in aircraft applications. Graphite heaters are lightweight, robust, provide a well-distributed heat pattern, and have a stable temperature coefficient. Moreover, such material is usually easily conformable to the three-dimensional shapes so commonly found on aircraft.